Marvel vs Capcom 4: Battles of Final Honor
adding it.Category:Game ideas with no box art |developer = Capcom Eighting |publisher = Capcom |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = |series = Marvel vs. Capcom |platforms = PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita 2 Xbox One }} Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battles of Final Honor will be a 2-player versus fighting game developed by Ignition Entertainment and published by Marvel, being considered that the game was produced by the company. The game uses newly-drawn HD sprites based off the works from King of Fighters XII. Other things stated is that the game's music is composed by Satoshi Ise and the main illustrations are done by Falcoon. Gameplay The game has 5 available modes: Story Mode, Versus, Online Versus, Training, and Missions. The Story Mode is all new vamped and a specific setting with a set story for each different character, so you're not doing the same thing over and over. Story Mode alo includes cutscenes before each battle, where the character you're playing as is accompanied by your team as you run into your next opponent. In Story Mode, you can only choose a side of heroes or villains as you must fight to have either good prevail over evil or vice versa. In Versus however, you can have a mixed team of any character of your choosing. You must defeat the evil alignment or the good alignment to make it to the final boss, The Beyonder. Once you beat him, your team leader's ending will show him or her getting his or her ultimate wish. If you make it to 30,000 player points, like in MVC3, you will unlock Beyonder Mode where you can play as The Beyonder, who wishes to see if good or evil is stronger. If you play this mode and win, you will unlock his character ending, which is a comic panel of him stealing the powers of both the heores and villains. Like Marvel vs Capcom 2 and 3, this game features 3-on-3 fighting mechanics and displays a usage of hyper combos during gameplay. like the original, players can also execute tag-team specials and perform aerial combos and/or raves. However, new mechanics have been added, including: *Ultra Hypers: Are used when a player's health is low and most likely used to cancel out their hyper combo special. *EX Hit: Transforms character's combos into more powerful, faster versions of those combos. *Groove Cancel: Allows the player to use their characters's own hyper combos more than once in gameplay. *Aerial Hypers: Can be executed when one's health is moderate, only... They are the original versions of hyper combos, but in midair. *Assist characters: The return of Assist characters from the original Marvel vs Capcom returns once again. Online Versus is an online 1-on-1, 2-on-2, or 3-on-3 fighting mode powered by the PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, and Nintendo Network (depending on what you choose and what your platform is). Plot Years after Galactus' attack, both Marvel and Capcom Earths are living at peace once again. However, when Dr. Doom and Wesker rejoin forces to conquer both worlds, chaos unfolds once more. This chaos catches the attention of The Beyonder, a being who controls destiny. The Beyonder observes the Earths and places them under his rule and watch. He announces to the heroes and villains that he is here to see who really runs both worlds and is putting both sides in a test for good against evil and they will soon have to fight him. The winning party, being good or evil, will have their greatest wish be granted to them and the losing party will have their powers and abilities stripped from them permanently. If neither party is able to defeat The Beyonder, he will strip both the heroes and villains of their powers and abilities. List of characters All characters in this game have been notable for appearing in past games and/or the Marvel and Capcom universes. The game, itself has a total of 80 characters! Marvel characters #Angel (Archangel) # Blackheart #Black Panther #Blade #Captain America #Carnage # Cable #Cyclops #Daredevil #Deadpool #Doctor Doom #Doctor Octopus #Doctor Strange #Dormammu #Elektra #Emma Frost #Gambit #Ghost Rider #Green Goblin #Havok #Hawkeye #Hulk #Invisible Woman #Iron Fist #Iron Man #Juggernaut #Loki #Luke Cage #Magneto #Mister Fantastic #Human Torch (Johnny Storm) #Mockingbird #MODOK #Moon Knight #Ms. Marvel #Nightcrawler #Nova #Phoenix #Psylocke #The Punisher #Quasar #Quicksilver #Rogue #Rocket Raccoon # Sabretooth #Scarlet Witch #Sentry #She-Hulk # Shuma-Gorath #Slapstick #Songbird #Spider-Man #Spider-Woman #Storm #Super Skrull #Taskmaster #Thanos #The Thing #Thor #Ultron #Venom #Winter Soldier #Wolverine #X-23 Capcom characters #Ryu: Street Fighter IV #Dante: Devil May Cry #Vergil: Devil May Cry 3 #Trish: Devil May Cry 4 # Nero: Devil May Cry 4 #Phoenix Wright: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney #Viewtiful Joe: Viewtiful Joe #Jin Saotome: Cyberbots #Megaman X: Mega Man X8 #Zero: Mega Man Xtreme 2 #Roll: Mega Man #Albert Wesker: Resident Evil 5 #Akuma: Super Street Fighter IV #Chun Li: Street Fighter Alpha 3 #M. Bison: Street Fighter Alpha #Lilith Aensland: Darkstalkers #Soki: Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams # Yukimura Sanada: Sengoku Basara # Samanosuke Akechi: Onimusha 3: Demon Siege #Axl: Mega Man X8 #Proto Man: Mega Man #Tron Bonne: Mega Man Legends #Ken: Street Fighter IV # Ingrid: Capcom Fighting All-Stars #Nina: Breath of Fire series #Chris Redfield: Resident Evil #Claire Redfield: Resident Evil Series #Morrigan Aensland: Darkstalkers #Cammy: Street Fighter IV #Masamune Date: Sengoku Basara #Nathan Spencer: Bionic Commando 2009 #Strider Hiryu: Strider 2 #Asura: Asura's Wrath #Wayne Holden: Lost Planet #Frank West: Dead Rising #Regina: Dino Crisis #William Grey: Dark Void #Pyron: Darkstalkers #Nemesis: Resident Evil 3 #Jon Talbain: Darkstalkers #Gene: God Hand #Arthur: Ghosts 'n Goblins #Captain Commando: Captain Commando #Ibuki: Super Street Fighter 3 #Maximo: Maximo: Army of Zin #Leon Kennedy: Resident Evil 6 #C. Viper: Street Fighter IV #Mike Haggar: Final Fight #Amaterasu: Okami #Anakaris: Darkstalkers #Firebrand: Ghosts 'n Goblins #B.B. Hood: Darkstalkers #Felicia: Darkstalkers #Jill Valentine: Resident Evil #Ruby Heart: Marvel vs Capcom 2 #Amingo: Marvel vs Capcom 2 #Sonson III: Marvel vs Capcom 2 #Batsu Ichimonji: Rival Schools: United by Fate #Hayato: Star Gladiator #Juri: Super Street Fighter IV #Hsien-Ko: Darkstalkers # Hideo Shimazu: Rival Schools: United by Fate # Guile: Street Fighter II # Charlie: Street Fighter III List of assist characters Marvel assist characters #Agent Phil Coulson #Nick Fury #Black Widow #Ant-Man #The Vision #Toad #Colossus #Beast #Star-Lord #Silver Surfer #Groot #Adam Warlock #Drax the Destroyer #Squirrel Girl #Omega Red #Ronan the Accuser # Speedball # Wonder Man # Electro # Leader # Howard the Duck # Mysterio # Mephisto # Gladiator Capcom assist characters #Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) #Zangief (Street Fighter) #Rufus (Street Fighter) #Sakura (Street Fighter) #Unknown Soldier (Forgotten Worlds) #Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) #Adam the Clown (Dead Rising) #Brad Garrison (Dead Rising) #Ada Wong (Resident Evil) #Barry Burton (Resident Evil) #HUNK (Resident Evil) #Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) #Cody (Final Fight) #Guy (Final Fight) #Hugo (Final Fight) #Guts Man (Megaman) #Metal Man (Megaman) #Bass (Megaman) #Snow Pirate (Lost Planet) #Gale Holden (Lost Planet) #Bandero (Lost Planet) #Saki (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) #June (Star Gladiator) #Cyber Blue (Battle Circuit) ---- Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated